swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventure 101
Hello, This is a basic guide for Adventure. I'll try to answer any comments or questions you have, but mostly this is for the newer player, the one who hasn't progressed yet. Now as a disclosure, I am currently on Imperial Tomb, though almost done.(By then though, you should have your own ideas of what you want to do, so this guide will end there.) V2. The first time I wrote this, though for the newer player, it was newer player to Adventure, not SQ. Now it will be for the newer player to SQ & Adventure. First off, welcome to Sword Quest(SQ). Right now, you only have 8 Table Slots. 2 in your workshop and 2 in your basement. You have nothing. So, while I know you want to get into Adventure, you need to keep your limiations in order and realize you have a lot to do in your workshop as well. But we'll get both there. Let me explain some things first. Your Adventure Group is at first, only 4 mercanries. You do want to invite & change to 4 real players. More on that later. Pets are a great addition to your party, and you get your first one pretty early in the game. It needs both Rest & EXP to level up. I suggest that when you know you'll be gone for 8-12 hours., Work, Sleep, et cetra. You have it rest. If its at full exp or not. Basically, if you know you'll be gone that period, go ahead & rest it. This way the rest is full, and when you get the ExP, you can quickly level it up and start again. Elements are very useful in Adventure, and take advantage of certain swords having elements. In fact, we're going to try to equip the Arcane Element. Equipment at first is very limited, thats just how it works in all games. Get stronger, better gear, et cetra. Just remember to put items high in Attack Power(AP) on your attackers, and items high in Defense Power(DP) on your tanks. This is because Attackers will double the AP value, while Tanks will double the DP. You, the leader, will double both. Bosses, the first time you defeat them, always give you an exp bonus. If your pet will be done soon with Rest, and can take the ExP bonus from the boss, go ahead & wait. That exp bonus will help your pet level up faster. Okay. Let's look at your workshop. Yes, this is an Adventure Guide, but if you're new to both, I want you to know what will help you out the most, first, and be easiest for you to do. If you followed the tutorial and goals, you have the hang of making and saving swords. This is good because before you can Weaponize a sword(transfer to Adventure), it must first be saved. As I mentioned above, we want the Arcane set. So, I want you to focus on creating Copper & Bronze swords. Specifically, these are the 4 swords you want: *Copper: Temple Key *Bronze: Runeblade, Mageblade, & Manafury Temple Key & Manafury are Rank-A swords, that means you will need to fuse those together. Runeblade & Mageblade are Rank-B swords. These are the highest product you can get from your crafting. The best way to help you get the epic swords from each craft is to raise your quality. The best way to do that is by having friends. Lots and lots of friends. There are many communities on Facebook for SQ fans. You can find friends, so look and get them. The othere two ways you increase your quality is by increasing your Mastery. Which will come with hammering and making swords, and by trophies. You want the Ancient Ruins trophy. That will increase the quality of Copper & Bronze. So, in your workshop, for now, focus on making those 4 swords. And if you create other epics besides the ones you need, check out the friends you've added. Most of the higher sword count friends(the number of swords saved) will happily trade any Copper or Bronze sword for another. As far as the 5th sword, just pick the one the best one you have available, that you can give up. (In Adventure, you can't sell any swords, you can only throw them away when done.) Okay., now that you know that, lets face facts. You're not going to have your Arcane set right away. In fact, its going to take you a while, but you don't want to twiddle your thumbs, so lets head to Adventure and get started anyways. As you've noticed, Lemo, or Rocky, gave you swords to use anyways. 5 of them. They are horrible, but that's okay. Your Arcane set will increase that. For now, you might as well learn what all veteren players know.. grinding. Yes, you will have to grind zones and bosses and monsters over and over again. Before we get into that though, lets check out your money. You've been doing some goals in the Workshop, and maybe in the Adventure, and you have some money. I want to spend some of it now. And its okay, they will help In Adventure, you have goals too. 1 of them is to buy armor. Do that, buy the cheapest thing you can. It should be the Adventurer Cloak. Go ahead and buy it. That gives you Steel Armor for free. Equip it and that gives you Steel Boots. These are just the basic Equipment you can and will find in Adventure. Go ahead and put both of them on you. Remember as the leader, you actually double both of the equipment values. The tank will double the defensive values only, and the attacker will double the attack values only. Looking at your party, you also see that besides you, the other 4 are all just default mercenaries. That won't do. If you have gotten friends to join you for SQ, then invite them to take the place of the mercenaries. The advantage of friends over mercenaries is that your friends can equip accessories, and mercenaries can not. Now, lets look at your goals. You should see that another one is to defeat the Golden Slime. This is both to introduce you to the Rare Enemies and so you can get your first pet, Goldie. She is a 100% drop(the only time anything is) from Golden Slime. While your intial gear is not that good., its okay. You can defeat the Golden Slime. Also, while fighting the Golden Slime, or any other mob, buy a Combat Orb one time. This will complete another goal, and give you a Fireball(4/0 Acc). Okay. Now that you've defeated Golden Slime. Let's equip her(unless you're going to bed/work, then rest). And make sure to equip your fancy new Fireball. Alright. These are the basics, but Reality check. You're weak.. until you get your Arcane set, you will be weak. Oh, don't worry, we'll get stronger with the gear we're hunting, but our swords are still trying to be sub-par. Time to hunt. So, what are we going to hunt? Right now, I want you to, while you have Goldie, hunt the Mysterious Mountain, just pick any path until you lock the fist boss. Giant Lake Monster. You should also be able to kill this boss. Do so, but keep an eye on Goldies Exp. When she has full Exp, make sure to remove her from your group and put her in a resting spot. You're killing the Giant Lake Monster for rings. You want 2 for your tanks. Silver(1/1) or Gold(2/2). It's up to you. Once you got that down, let's move on. Reminder. Keep making those Copper and Bronze swords for your Arcane set. Trade what you need, keep doing it. You'll get it. Now, let's head to Training Dojo. You want to beat Grandpa, and if you can get Grandma(?), the Rare Enemy, even better. We're hunting for a few Wigs, Lipstick, and Kimonos. The Kimono will be hard to get item, and if you don't get any, that's okay. We mostly want at least 2 Wigs(up to you on more), and 2 Lipsticks. The Lipsticks should be on your attackers. If you get all 3, be sure to put all 3 on the same character. That is the Cosplayer Set, and it will provide a Set Boost. It should go on you, the leader, if you get more than that, the Attackers. Now that we've got that, and Goldie(maybe she's even been taken out and leveled up). We're ready to move on. Now we are going to Orc Camp. Same as before, pick any route, and just finish it, inceasing your Location Mastery. We are just hunting the first boss again, the Orc Chieftain. (NOTE: If your Arcane set is ready, you can leave the Training Dojo earlier. If not, then we needed the gear to be sure we can win easily enough.) So, let's take out the Orc Chieftain(1st boss), and the Orc General(Rare Enemy) until you have 2 or 3 of the Orc Elite Armor. Put those on you and your tanks depending on what you have. Now, lets head Cavern of Ancient Ruins, and yes, it's time to hunt and beat the 1st Boss, the Spider Queen. In fact, beating her will give you your first relic (courtesy of the goal{beat the Orcs first}). Just ignore it for now. (Again, Goldie, keep an eye on her exp/rest. Make sure she's got enough space to take that XP bonus.) So take out the Spider Queen. She gives you no equipment.. I know. She actually only has 2 things really. The Queen's Silk Nest Collection and Queen's Mandible, the relic piece that you get 1 for free. We actually killed her for the XP boost to you, and to Goldie. Check your swords. Are they ready? If so, check Goldie. Is she ready? If so... Cerberus time! That's right. We are taking out Cerberus (the 2nd Boss in Orc Camp and the reason is... Cerberus. Yep. We are also going to get your 2nd pet. This way, you can kill faster without having to wait on Goldie so much. Alright, so kill Cerebrus until you get Cerberus. You may not get it on your 1st try. Goldie is the only 100% pet. Every pet after her may take you a while. So, just keep doing it until you get your new pet. Now other than Cerberus (the pet), Cerberus (the boss) only really drops 2 Collectibles. Its up to you if you want those now, or want to wait. But if you're going to be making swords with those Orc Steels, you probably want them as that Collectible actually gives you +5 Quality to Orc Steel. Once you're done with that. Let's head back to Mysterious Mountain. First, make sure one of your pets are ready, and then take out Farmer Joe. His Farmer Set is actually weaker than the Orc Elite Gear you got (not by itself, but its barely better), so we're mostly just killing him for the XP boost and the Goals. Once he's out, take out Cerebrus again for the Goals, and now its time to start hunting again. Titan, the 2nd Boss in Cavern of Ancient Ruins has some 9/9 bracelets. We want those. Ideally, at least 2-3(this depends on if you got the Cosplayer set). So, put your grind hat on and get to it. As a word of note, Titan also drops Titan Core, the Obsidian Relic Core, if you wish to just stay and hunt him. -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - By now, depending on how often you play Adventure, your workshop is progressing and you're moving along. In fact, we need to be looking at upgrading your swords. Instead of typing out a long thing here about different options to choose., I will do it here -> Early Sword Options. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Now, your attack is probably higher than 200. That's good. But we're not ready yet for the 3rd boss at Mysterious Mountain, he would probably win as your HP is also not very high (though if you buy orbs, sure you can win, but why spend coins on what you can do for free later). So after Titan, we're moving on and following the Goals head to Cursed Forest. You're going to take out the first boss, Ancient Treant. Now, he drops an 0/6 Accessory, Magical Branch. You may want 2 of those for your Tanks, as that will help your defense from regular attacks. As a word of note, Ancient Treant also drops the Spiritual Soul, the Silver Relic Core, so again, if you want to hunt those you can. So kill him until you're happy to move on, and as a bonus, you've been getting Beast Crystals. That's good as we will need them. Now, let's head to Mage Tower. Here, we are going to take out Necromancer, the 1st boss for this area. He drops a 5/2 Accessory, Enchanted Ring, this will also probably replace your Attackers Accessory; unless of course, you got lucky and have the Cosplayer Set, but probably not (or at least most won't), so get 2 or 3 of those.(Depends on what you, the leader, has (and how you're doing on your Holy set). Now while in the Mage Tower, you will perhaps come across the Rare Enemy, Homunculus. Some of you will probably get Imo, as Homunculus can drop that pet. If so. Sweet! Anyways.. By now, your AP is definately over 200, your HP should be good.. time to buck the Goals. Head back to Mysterious Mountain. Time to take on the Wanderer. He only has 800 HP, so 3 of your attacks should take him out. After all, you've got Orc Elite Armor, Titan Bracelet, & Enchanted Ring. If not, maybe check out your 5th sword, and maybe upgrade it with whatever your 4th sword will be from the Holy Set. (If you are using the Holy set, then it will be a lot easier). The Wanderer drops the Samurai Tailsman, a 4/12 Accessory (great for your tanks), and Secret Scroll of Blades, the Tamahagane Relic Core. However, he is difficult for a few reasons. First off, he's Quick. By this, I mean that instead of the normal 5 hands you get per turn. You get 4. Second, he can heal himself, for 240 HP. You can interrupt that, if you attack him while he's searching in his bag. The 3rd, and most important. His Special Move, Transcending Calmness can deal 500 damage. (This is 1 reason we moved around. Needed to up your HP). Anyways, you can take him out, as said, its time to learn strategy if you haven't yet already. Don't make connections as soon as you can make them, hold some orbs, if you've got plenty of space on your board, sometimes its better to not attack or defend to see what comes up on the next round. After you have 2 of the Samurai Tailsmans for your tanks, lets head back to Orc Camp. We're going to take out the Orc Legend. He is also Quick, but he drops the Black Belt and Musashi Handguards. These are both great pieces. The Black Belt, a 12/4 accessory is great for your tanks and more common than the Musashi Handguards. So if you want to move on before getting a handguard, you can. The main thing is that you want 2 or 3 of the handguards(depends on what you already have). Back at the Cavern of Ancient Ruins, you're now taking out the Ancient Robot. By now, he shouldn't be too bad, your gear is decent, and you should have the Holy set. You're not taking out the Ancient Robot for gear, you're hunting for Damgun, another pet. Remember, first time kills give great EXP. Make sure your pets have the room for it. Once you got him, let's move on to either Cursed Forest or Mage Tower. Here's the breakdown of both. Evil Javid at Mage Tower can drop the Bronze Relic item, Libram of Forbidden Arts, and can complete the Tower of Hidden Mysteries Collection for you. He doesn't really drop anything you need to make yourself stronger in Adventure(of course, like all relics, if you get 2, you can weaponize the 2nd.. so long term......). Ogre King at Cursed Forest can drop 3 things of use. 1, his Ogre King Ring is 15/0. So its a slight upgrade over your Black Belt for your attackers. 2. His Ogre Hammer. This hammer will steal any 1 copy of any ore its used on AND give you +3 Mastery (Excludes Divine). This is great for Sacred Stones & Demon Stones. And 3rd. Ogre King also dorps the Iron Relic item, Ogre King's Blood. Again, up to you on how many you want. Also, working your way to him is a great way to get Beast Crystals, and increase mastery. I enjoyed grinding Ogre King a lot more than I enjoyed Evil Javid.. he was evil. So, its up to you which one you fight first(complete goals, xp boost, hunt relics), and how long. Personally, I killed all bosses that dropped relic items until I had 2 of them,. just so I at least had the choice to weaponize one, and didn't have to go back and hunt for it again. Before we move on, we're upgrading to the 3rd bosses. Now at Mage Tower, Overmind is a pure EXP boss. He drops absoultely no Loot, however he makes up for it by giving a lot of Exp. The King of Beast though in Cursed Forest does drop KOB, another pet, as well as pieces to complete the KoB's Talisman Collection. The reward for that collection is the KOB Talisman, a 17/5 Accessory. If you wish to complete that collection, you will need to get the last piece from the Rare Enemy from this zone, the Unicorn. This can be difficult as she only shows up at 1 location. The White Pond, and then you need her to drop the item for you. Personally, I got it before I moved on. But the choice is yours. Moving on to Flaming Volcano & Flame Dragon. We are going to be here for a while.. Flame Dragon drops 1 item we want, the Inferno Armor. This is 1 piece of the 2 piece set, Frostfire. A good set that will replace whatever you're wearing, and speaking of replacing, the Rare Enemy, Burning Knight drops 2 of the 3 pieces of the Sunfire Set, this will replace whatever your attackers have, even the Cosplayer Set. Fortunately though, you'll also start getting lots of Fire Stones & Dragon Stones.... I'm sorry to do this to you, but time again to upgrade your weapons. As you may have noticed, the difficulty of the bosses jumped up. You can use the Holy set for Flaming Volcano & Polar Glacier, but you do need to upgrade to the Fire set.(And that set will only hold you for 3-4 levels before you make minor upgrades as well). Fortunately though, here in Flaming Volcano.. as you grind away, you will get free Fire Stones!. So, this one can be done as you kill and work your way up. Your Fire Set will be the 3 Rank-A Fire Stone swords, and Chimera, a Rank-A Beast Crystal sword. Idealy, you will hunt Flame Dragon until he gives you at least 1 Inferno Helm, then you will hunt Ifrit until you get 2 Sunfire Earrings, to complete your Sunfire Set for your attackers, and so you know, Ifrit also drops the Fire Stone Relic, Flaming Heart. Then, you will hunt Phoenix, until she gives you Fifi, and if you want, the Phoenix Mantle. A nice 12/20 Secondary Armor. You may not use it that often, or at all, so its up to you.